FMA Kids
by Roysgal
Summary: Okay Okay. This is wat would happen if the militery cast of FMA were kids. Most of my reviewers say it was FUNNY. Rated for boy friend girlfriend talk, kekekeke. NO YAIO!


Okay TA-DA! My first random wird kinda fic KOOL-----Aid Whohooo kool-aid. Sry, I would just like to take the time now to say that i get off topic VERY ahem VERY easy. As being, most of my fics will be like that. Dont like it tuff cookie's. Well I hope you enjoy this, I kno my friend did she almost wet hersef the first time she read it...But then again she thinks everything is funny! Well go ahed READ READ!

* * *

Kid's

Roy age-5 Hughs age -4 Riza age-4 Havoc age-5 Whinry-age 3

Okay we start our story in Roy's backyard. Hughs Riza Whinry and Havoc are over for a play date. Lets just see what happens, shall we?

Roy: "BOOM POW!" Roy yells "Now you're a pile of flaming ash" he shouts while playing a game of Ishbalins V.S the guy with the flame thrower. (similar to cowboys and Indians) He aims the stick all around the yard watching everything carefully as if it were going to jump out and bite him. "Hmm that lawn chair looks suspicious Hughs _lets go interrogate it._" Roy says evilly.

Hughs: "Oh come on Roy you always get to be the interrogator even when your 'The Guy'. I want a turn me Me ME!" Hughs shouts while stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum.

Roy: "No way. Theirs only one guy hot enough around here to be '_The Guy_' such as myself. Besides last time you were 'The Guy' at Rizas Birfthday you made me interrogate all her gifts! Then I got's in huge trouble. So no never again."

Hughs: "Huh! Well it was you idea to interrogate the boxes by drowning them in the potty! And anyways BY _MISTAKE _you tripped me and I fell in it so there!" Hughs stuck out his tongue "Nehh"

Riza: Walks into the yard "oh please you two," she says rolling her eyes , "your worse than my grandma. Now give me that" Riza rips the stick out of Roy's hands and proceeds to break it in half. She then rather grumpily shoves half into Roy's hands and the other into Hughs. She then grabs another from the ground and strikes them off the head with it. "Now shut up and play fair or I'll shoot you down with my new popgun." Roy remembered how much those small foam pellets hurt and shuttered at the thought of Riza using it on them in such a small proximity with nothing but a little tree to hide behind.

Roy Hughs: "Yes Mam" They both shout while saluting her.

Riza: Riza then begins to walk away grumbling something about "Morons" and "Insulting" and "Kill them both"

Roy: "Gees what's her problem?"

Hughs: " You know girls one minuet their happy the next their going after you with a gun. Huhhh" Hughs sighs, "I don't think that well ever figure dem out." Just then Havoc walks around the corner.

Havoc: "Hey guys" he announces rather upbeat. "You wont believe what just happened"

Roy: " your mom yell at you again for running nude through the streets tryin to escape bath time?"

Havoc: _"Noooo"_

Hughs: " Your dad catch you playing with his lighter again?" Hughs said remembering what happened last time. Poor kitty never was quite as furry after that, or friendly for that matter.

Havoc: "No even better... I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Hughs: Hughs wrinkles his nose "Why would you want one of _them_? All they do is ask for presents then dump you or take you on Jerry Springer."

Roy: Roy looks horrified at Hughs " Are you saying that _you _watch _ladyyy shows._ Blech"

Hughs: "NO...MABY...sometimes."

Havoc: "So you guys don't have girlfriend! Thats awful!" Havoc looks seriously at the two, "If you don't have a girlfriend you shrivel up and die of loneliness" Roy and Hughs exchange horrified glances.

Hughs: "So how do you get one?"

Roy: "I know! I know! My daddy told me. All's you got's to do is give them lots of presents and complements. Then they give you kisses! But my daddy seys that he cant tell me the third thing till I'm older."

Hughs: "What's a complement?"

Havoc: "Its something you tell them that makes them blush I think. Like when my daddy tells mommy that she looks pretty. Or you could try 'your undies are showing'. That always works for me."

Roy: "Girls, yup they think we don't know but were catching on to them"

Havoc: "Oh yah my mommy seys that once you marry them you can order a baby from the stork and make her very happy. My daddy seys thats the best part!"

Hughs: "Order a baby? Cool just like online."

Roy: "come on lets play Ishballins V.S the guy again."

Hughs: "Only if I can be The Guy.

Havoc: "Hey what about ME!"

Roy: "No way im the guy!"

(Insane bickering starts up outside)

Meanwhile whinry and Riza are watching them from the kitchen window

Riza: Boys their Soooooo brainless with a capital B for baboon.

Whiry: stairs out the window with a sarcastic look on her face "you got that right"

**The End**

Ed: age-1: "Whas bout me i'wana COOKIE NOW"whinry throws wrench and hits him squarely in the four head. "Ow! okay I don't want a cookie any more but I do need a band-aid and a new diaper."

Now the End

* * *

Hello! to all my fans my next story that i'm working on IS going to be light yaio RoyxEd but funny. Can u say Christmas...Tree! I was thinking one day how much spray on tacki glue and tat falk snow ya put on trees look alike (the bottle) and my crazy inagination took over from there. As always reviews make me work faster, but i'm not gonna start it untill I get at LEAST 10 reviwes >:) anyway c'ya!

* * *

My Reviews 

_Kararu Rinamino_-Oh...my...holy...friggin'...cow...THIS IS HILLARIOUS! I LOVE IT! is trying to keep from laughing so she won't look insane in front of the rest of the 'quiet' class This is so funny and so true! I would go read more of your stories right now, but class is about to end, so I'll do it when I get home! I love it! I'll read your stories later, okay? Bye for now! p

Me-Oh thank u thank you! (takes a bow) I'm so glad! I thought a first every one was gonna say how bad it was but I guess its not that bad after all. Thanx!

_Audra Kaiba_-Very funny. The story line was a bit out there, but that contrubuted to it a great deal. I can just see Mustang pretending to have a flamethrower

Me-Mustang & Flamethrower I just couldn't pass it up. kekekek! I LOVE MUSTANG! Thats y I just had to do somthing funny about him in the story. Thanx for your review!

_Astrostarr42_-I like the idea, but could you not write it in script form? It would work better if you just wrote it like a regualar story.

Me->:( Theres alway a critic! JK thanx for the advice. I only did script cuz i'm lazy and cuz i'm in the middle of writing 3 other stories. sry.

_dingi_-DW i enjoyed it ) in my opinion just keep writing n u'll get heaps of reviews thats what im doing D  
Luv ya

Me-Good idea...BUT im sefish reviews first story later! Bwahahahahahah! Sry that was a little scary.


End file.
